


Someone From Your World

by etherealrogers



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealrogers/pseuds/etherealrogers
Summary: You always thought you weren't good enough for him. And you were right.





	Someone From Your World

**Author's Note:**

> ps: shawn is the sweetest guy ever so there might be some parts of this fic that he seems out of character,,, hes a nice guy so i doubt this becomes real,, this work is FICTIONAL only so please dont take it too seriously.

You plopped down the couch, phone in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Visiting Shawn on tour was probably the most spontaneous thing you have ever done. You seemed to always stick with your plans, but this time you decided to change it up a bit. It was supposed to be a surprise, but unfortunately, Shawn caught Andrew searching plane tickets from your home town to London, where his tour is currently at. 

Seeing Shawn was gone with his recording with Camila, you had nothing better to do than sit on the couch and scroll on your phone. You want to take a stroll around the city but you promised Shawn you would wait for him so you can do it together on his free time -- that is if he actually has some free time. 

And don't get me wrong, you love to support Shawn's career. Performing is one of the things he loves the most and you wouldn't stand in the way of that. It just gets a little overwhelming having a boyfriend who is on tour 24/7, but of course you don't bring up that topic even if you have the chance to. You just find it kind of sad that the both of you rarely has time to spend. Everytime he's free and has made plans with you, someone from his team will call him and he'd have to cancel. Fortunately, you were getting used to it. 

You thought visiting him on tour would make much difference but it didn't. You've been here for 2 full days and those days, he was not around. He wasn't even the one to pick you up from the airport. You don't want to be selfish, you just wanted atleast half a day with him and him only. All you were asking for is just some time, but you being you, you'd wind up just letting it be. 

Scrolling through your Twitter feed, an article spotted your eye and you told yourself to keep it together because it's most likely not true, but somehow you lost control and you clicked it. The site took you to a tabloid looking page, a picture of Shawn and Camila on a candlelit dinner holding hands stood out. 

'Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello spotted on a romatic dinner ' was written in bold, italic and black letters. You took a deep breath, before you decided to read the article. 

'Singer/Songwriter Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello were spotted on a restaurant having a romantic candlelit dinner on a cold night in Paris yesterday night. The two artists have never looked so in love. 

The two singers recently released a song they have collaborated in entitled "Señorita" which gathered millions of views. There was no doubt the chemistry and sexual tension in that video was real. 

Camila recently admitted she was single and have broken up with her boyfriend. While two days after, Shawn says in an interview that he is no longer with his girlfriend. 

See the interview here ---> https://TMZShawnMkpJsk.com'

Your breath hitched, as you read every word. Yet the last paragraph was the one that stood out. Before making your assumptions, you chose to click the link attached -- only because you wanted to confirm the article. 

"Shawn! Shawn!" Reporters repeatedly exclaim, following Shawn around London. So Shawn being the polite guy he is, stopped to answer some questions. 

"Is it true that you're releasing a new collab with Camila Cabello?" The reporter asks. 

"Uh yes that is true. Although I cannot tell you guys any details yet." He chuckles lightly. 

"Is it true that Camila broke up with her boyfriend?" Another reporter points him the microphone, waiting for his answer. 

"Yes. She actually told me last week." Shawn says in monotone. 

"How about you? Are you finally single?" The reporter follows up, the crowd silent, waiting for his answer. 

"Yes." Shawn answers lowly, as the group of reporters goes crazy. "My girlfriend and I broke up over a month ago. So yes, I'm single." Were his last words, before his security grabs him and takes him to the hotel where he's supposed to be. 

A tear rolled down your face, as you exit the tab and close your phone. You stared into space, not knowing what to do or say. Maybe it was a publicity stunt? You wanted that to be the answer. But you know well enough that Andrew was beyond okay with the fans knowing you as Shawn's girlfriend. He said he didn't want Shawn feeding his fans fake actions -- or stunts. 

Minutes later, you hear chatter behind your door. You knew who they were so you decided to listen. You were sure you knew what they were talking about. 

"Do you think she saw it?" Alessia says with a low voice. 

"I don't know!" Brian says with a hint of panic and worry in his voice. 

"Stop panicking Brian! We need a plan!" Alessia says sternly, making everyone outside dead quiet. 

"I'll just go in and ask her if she saw the article." Alessia sighs, so you hurriedly sat down on the couch and waited for her to knock. 

"We should turn the Wi-Fi off." Connor suggests, which earned a scoff from Brian. 

"We're in a hotel, Connor." Brian remarks which made you laugh a little. 

Seconds later, you hear a knock on your door. So, you wipe your eyes, gathered your strength to say two words, "Come in." 

"Hey Y/N," Alessia softly says, with a little smile. She was one of the nicest and most genuine people you have ever met and frankly, you were thankful they're the kind of people Shawn is with. 

"Hi." You respond, motioning for her to sit beside you. 

"You haven't gone to Twitter have you?" She says nervously, fiddling with her hands. 

"I saw the article, Alessia. It's okay." You half-heartedly smile. 

"What article? What?" Alessia says, acting as if she doesn't know what I was talking about. 

"The one where Shawn denies our relationship, goes on a candlelit dinner with Camila when he can't even give me an hour of his time," You as your voice slightly breaks, which made Alessia give you a sympathetic look. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he did that. I promise." She says as she sits beside you. To be honest, she didn't know what to tell you either. 

"It's okay." You manage to say, looking down. 

"Are you sure? I'm here if you need a friend. Seriously, ask me anything." 

"Was it a publicity stunt?" 

"I wish I could say yes. But it's not. Andrew was certain he didn't want Shawn feeding his fans lies. Andrew has never made Shawn do a stunt solely for relationship purposes." She slowly explains, as you get it through your head. 

So you nod, not knowing what to say. Another tear rolled down your cheek, as you raised a finger to wipe it off. 

"I mean not to add on your burden, but Shawn did go out a lot these past days. He always claimed he has to do something for the music video of Señorita but we all knew it was done filming like 10 days ago," she adds, as more tears tried to escape your eye. 

"Thanks for telling me," You look up and smile at her. "Can you give me a minute please?" She nods, and then leaves you with your thoughts. 

\---- 2 hours later ---- 

The mahogany door creaked slightly, signalling that there was someone trying to open the door silently. The familiar smell of cologne filled the room, making you certain you knew who it was. But you didn't look up, nor stood -- you stayed on the bed, facing sideways, not muttering a word. 

And as your ears heard your favorite voice in the world mutter your name, your heart jumped, which you tried to ignore. 

"Y/N?" Shawn calls, not a single emotion in his voice. 

You turn your body to where he sees your face, as you see him look around. You give him a small smile, as his face falls at the sight of packed bags at the corner of the room. 

"You still haven't unpacked?" Shawn asks, getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge the hotel provided. 

"I'm leaving, Shawn. I have my flight in 4 hours." You say in monotone. 

"What?" He says in disbelief, sitting on another corner of the bed. "Why are you leaving?" 

And then suddenly, something inside you bursts -- mixed emotions filling you up, Camila and Shawn's picture appearing everytime you close your eyes. 

"Stop acting like you don't know anything, Shawn!" You raise your voice and stand up, tears verging your eyes. 

He sat there, motionless, as if waiting for you to finish whatever it is you want to say. 

"I know about you and Camila, Shawn! Stop pretending like nothing happened between the two of you because it's all over the news!"

"You believe a stupid tabloid instead of me?" His voice was laced with confusion. "You haven't even said anything, Shawn! You aren't even trying to deny it," You sigh.

"For all you know it was a publicity stunt, Y/N. Stop making assumptions." Shawn rolls his eyes, making it nearly impossible for you to be calm. 

"There is no publicity stunt, Shawn! I talked to Andrew, Alessia and Brian!" You reply. "Just admit that it's real and you love her!" 

"I don't! Would you let me explain, please?" Shawn's voice goes soft as he ends his sentence, an attempt to make your insides melt, and you slowly nod. 

Five minutes of awkward silence finished, yet he still hasn't uttered a single word.

"You're right," Shawn sighs, as those two words felt like two stabs from a massive knife in your chest. "I did fall for her." 

At this time you couldn't bring yourself to say anything, do anything -- or much worse, feel anything. 

"I can't give you a pathetic excuse, Y/N. I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner." Shawn looks down, as another tear escaped your eye yet again. 

"You're unfair," you say lowly, your voice breaking. 

"You're unfair, Shawn! You go take her to a candlelit dinner when you can't even give me an hour of your time? You're with her almost 24/7, meanwhile I haven't seen you in 2 months, Shawn!" 

"It's unfair! It's unfair that I wait for your call every night while you're having the time of your life with her! It's unfair that you're all I think about when you're falling for someone else! It's unfair that you still own every single piece of me while I watch our relationship go downhill!" 

This point you were full on crying, and you didn't care if everyone in the hotel hears you. 

"It hurts! You have no idea how much it hurts to watch the man you love fall head over heels for someone else!" 

Tears covered your face, as Shawn comes closer and puts his arms around you. It was almost like how your broken pieces sticks back together again because he was the glue that holds you down. Or at least he was.

You cry on his shoulder, trying to escape from his arms. You punch, hit and slap him just to get out of his embrace, because you know that once you surrender, you will love him much more than you did before. 

"Let me go!" You cry, swatting his hands away from you -- but he stays there stroking your hair and hugging you tighter than ever. 

And finally, you couldn't fight anymore -- so you give in. Finding comfort in the last time you'll be in his arms. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N," He rubs your back in a calming manner, which felt like a thousand slaps in your face. 

So you detach his arms from you, wipe your tears and tell him a story -- more or less of how it's okay, even if it hurts.

"You know when you asked me out, and we got together, I always told myself to cherish the moments you're mine because I know I don't deserve you." You smile lightly. 

"I always reminded myself that someday, you would find someone prettier. Someone nicer, someone much better than me. Because that's the awful truth isn't it? Someone will always be better than me. Someone will always come and one day you'll realize that I'm not what you want anymore." 

"And that has become my greatest fear. For you to find someone else. Everyday I wake up and fear that when you go on tour, when you meet new people, you'll find someone you'll love more than you love me. And I tried to shut those thoughts off, Shawn! But it's harder than anything I've ever tried to do because I know I don't deserve you!" 

"So when you come home, I search up the best recipes and try to cook them right. I buy new clothes, I do my make up, I get manicures, I go to the spa to have facials, I do everything I can to be the best girlfriend only because I don't want you to get bored of me." You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, as he looks up and now he was the one with a tear in his eye.

"Sometimes when I miss you I don't call you right away because I don't want you to think I'm clingy. I contain myself even if the only thing I want most in the world is to hear your voice," You smile at him, as he wipes his eyes -- your heart aches in every possible way there is. 

"I admit that sometimes I get overwhelmed with what you do. Sometimes it becomes a little too much and I feel like I can't take it in but then I look at you and then it's all okay again. I look at you and feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I have you." 

"But I can't blame you for falling for her. Because she's much more suitable for you than I am. You deserve someone from your own world. You deserve someone who doesn't get overwhelmed with what you do. You deserve someone who understands the stress of song-writing, soundchecks, tours and album releases. Because I know that I can't handle that. Even if I tried. I only tried because I love you," 

"Because who wouldn't want to be with her right? She's famous, she's a songwriter, she can act, she can sing, she can dance. She's a genuinely nice person, I bet." You chuckle, looking at Shawn who just looks plain sad. 

"Don't blame yourself Y/N please." Shawn says under his breath. 

"I do. Because I think that if I did a better job at being your girlfriend then I would've kept you with me," You say, as your emotions pile up once again -- but you chose to keep it at bay this time. 

"I see the way you look at her. I see how your eyes just light up when she walks in the room or when someone says her name." 

"And you know why I recognize that look? Because that was the look you used to give me. Like I'm the only person in the room. Like I'm the only one who matters. Like I'm the most important thing in your life." 

And as you say every word, your voice finds a way to break one way or another. He just watched you intently, like he was watching his mother tell him a bedtime story. 

"You know me, Shawn. You know how I notice every little thing. I told you it annoyed me but you told me that you loved how observant I am. But I think it's what you forgot about me, Shawn. You forgot how I see every little thing you do and sometimes I wish I couldn't. Because I see that little smile that forms your face when you see her." 

"I only chose to ignore it because I wanted to convince myself that you still love me the way you did before, I guess a part of me always knew I would lose you one day, I just didn't think it would come so soon. I'm not ready and I don't think I will be anytime soon." 

"I don't know why I fell for her, Y/N. I don't know why and I wish I did so I can atleast justify my actions." Shawn says in a pleading manner, in which you returned a laugh and sighed after. 

"I don't know why I fell for you too," you smile at him. 

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I hurt you and you don't deserve this awful shit I did to you. You're an amazing person--" he pauses. 

"And I know someday you'll make a man the luckiest guy in the world." Was the words he used to finish the sentence, which hurt you more than it should. Because he let you go. He actually let you go. He slipped from your hands faster than you thought he would. 

And the next thing you knew, you were in a plane back to your home. Which wasn't his arms, like it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you so much for reading this! please leave kudos if you want to see more of my works <3


End file.
